Kel Takes a Squire
by Nightstorm7
Summary: Things around Kel are happening...things that she can't control. Someone is plotting something, but while Travr is around, it will be difficult for Kel to find the culprit. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. The new characters are copyright by me!_

**A/N: This is supposed to come after the Protector of the Small books…but there might be mixed info cause I'm currently reading book 4 of Song of the Lioness, and I just finished book 2of the Immortals, so hey cut me slack. Yes, I know that in the epilogue of "Lady Knight" it says they go back to Tortall and people get married. Let me put it this way. They're going back again. Raoul and Buri are married etc. but they are returning again. I'm changing that, so deal. R&R!**

**Kel Takes on a Squire**

Kel waved goodbye to her people – the people of Haven. They had begun work on New Haven as they liked to call it. Kel smiled.

"Lady, we should be moving." Kel turned to see Dom appear with his squad. Kel, mounted on her horse Hoshi, a gift from Raoul, rode over to him and shook hands. Her faithful servant Tobe, rode at her side, mounted on Peachblossom, her other, temperamental horse. Kel waved one last time.

"G'bye Lady!" she heard someone yell. She turned to see Fanche waving furiously. The tough woman had finally expressed her gratitude in a more pleasant way, in stead of the grudging remarks Kel was used to. Kel grinned. Lord Wyldon galloped beside her, his face grim.

"We must be going Lady Kel. You are to have your own home near the palace. Raoul will see to it."

"Thank you, m'lord." The troupe galloped away. Tobe looked in a solemn mood.

"What is it, Tobe?" asked Kel. She hoped her young friend was alright – he had seen a lot in the past months. She hoped the kraken hadn't had too much of an affect on him. He sighed.

"It's really nuthin' m'lady. Jus' thinkin' really." Kel frowned.

"What are you thinking about."

"Aww, nuthin' much. Jus' that I feel kinda lonesome without my friends." Kel sighed.

"Do you want to stay with them?" she asked him quietly. He shook his head.

"Naw. You need me m'lady, beggin' your pardon." Kel grinned.

"No, Tobe you're probably right." It would be good to have the company, and she had to admit, Tobe was helpful.

"If ya don't mind me askin', where're we goin'?"

"Back to the palace."

"Why?"

"Because, we're going to look over the new squires," she said happily. Tobe's face became expressionless. From his months of working for Kel, he had learned to imitate her expressionless Yamani face. _If she takes a squire, where will that put me? _he wondered forlornly.

Presently, Kel turned to see her former knight-master Raoul trotting up to her on his horse. He smiled at Kel.

"So, your destination is the palace? For a squire of your own and your own residence?" Kel nodded.

"Will you chose another squire?" she asked him curiously. He shrugged.

"Possibly. Although, I would probably expect them to live up to your standards, and that could prove difficult." Kel laughed as he tousled her hair.

"D-do you think that any squire would want…well…a _lady_ knight for their knight-master?" Raoul sighed.

"Most girls probably will, I'm sure most of the boys wouldn't mind…" he looked at Kel. If there was anything that Kel had learned about him from her time as his squire was he was patient and honest. He sighed again. "Kel, there will be some who will say no if you ask them, so be prepared for that, if it happens. It's nothing against you; it's just how they were raised to think." He looked at Kel, searching for signs of regret or sadness. He grinned. The face he knew so well remained expressionless. Tobe, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence began to whistle softly.

"TORTALL!" came a yell from the front of the patrol. Kel looked up to see the palace standing tall before her. The sun was high in the sky, reflecting off of the lake. The grass was bright green. Memories came flooding back to Kel. Her dream of becoming a famous knight like Alanna the Lioness had come true. She smiled as she rode with her friends to meet King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.

Kel flopped down on her bed after a long afternoon. Her head whirred with congratulations and thanks. She sighed.

"We had better get to rest, Tobe." She turned to see Tobe tending to the sparrows, Jump, and her adopted cat-friend. She didn't know his name yet, and expected to consult the castle wild mage Daine, who had a way of conversing with animals. Once Tobe was done with them, Jump, the gray-and-orange cat and the sparrows fell asleep.

"Yes m'lady," he answered finally. Kel saw a flash of sadness in her companion's eyes.

"Tobe, what's troubling you now?" she asked him as she began to unpack.

"There ain't nuthin botherin' me."

"If there 'ain't nothing' than what is the something?" Tobe scowled. He never liked to lie, and had thought he could trick his mistress. His months of grammar lessons that had seemed to be in vain had almost provided some use for him.

"It's nothin' important."

"It's important to me," she said sincerely. He looked at her curiously.

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled.

"Well, ya see; with you gettin' a squire 'n all, well, I wasn't sure…w-what I could do," he finished lamely. Kel frowned.

"You'll have plenty to do, don't worry. Also, Daine wanted to take you as a student. She thinks you have some Wild Magic in you." Tobe brightened at this.

"Why didn'tcha tell me afore?" he asked excitedly.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise…I'm sorry I made you sad." Tobe shrugged her apology off.

"Wait. How come I can't talk to the animals though?" He began to sulk.

"I'm no mage. Ask Daine," she replied simply.

"But when am I gonna go?"

"Tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep." Tobe smiled and got into the bed in the next room. Kel got into be herself. Jump lay at her feet and the sparrows dozed in different perches around the room. The green-eyed cat curled beside her purring loudly. _I think I'm going to like being a knight_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, well that's done. This is kind of a lame chapter, but hey, I need to start somewhere. What do you think of Tobe's dialogue? Is the plotline making any sense? I would ask more, but that would take up the page. **

**WELL? R U GOING TO REVIEW OR WHAT???**


	2. Bartholomew's Grudge

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by Tamora Pierce…you get the idea._

**A/N: OK, this is gonna have some action in it – srry about the last chapter…kinda lame, I know. Special thanks to: boppy, nothing else worked, warrior of tortall, and DominionJewel! I think I'm going to keep Tobe's dialogue the same…just because it's more fun  Ok, here goes:**

**Kel Takes On a Squire**

"C'mon! Let's go!" Tobe urged a groggy Kel, "we don't wanna be late!" Kel chuckled. _I hope Daine and Numair are awake…_ Kel thought, amused.

"Don't worry, we'll be on time," she assured her young friend. The sparrows fluttered excitedly around the room. Jump sat patiently beside Kel's feet, while the nameless cat was purring contentedly in Tobe's arms. Seeing Kel was ready, Tobe hastily ushered her out of the room. The walk seemed like forever to the boy, and Kel almost laughed out loud when she saw his scrunched up face.

"What's the frown for?" she asked through a yawn.

"I'm tryin' t' be patient, jus' like ya told me to."

"It's alright," Kel said good-naturedly, "this is a very exciting day for you." After what seemed like forever to Tobe, the knight and her friend reached Daine's quarters in the palace. Tobe knocked loudly. The door was opened by Daine, her raven-black hair tied up neatly. In her hands, she held a tiny kitten.

"Ah," she said in her melodious voice, "you must be Tobe. Of course I know you, Lady Keladry." She smiled at the knight. Daine had helped Kel many times as a knight, and as a page and a squire.

"Please, call me Kel." Tobe, who could hardly hold back his excitement, followed Daine into her quarters.

"Numair is out on some business or another," she remarked absently as she set the kitten down. Her charge mewed loudly in protest, and Daine sighed and picked the kitten up and set it on her shoulder. It had a pale black coat and glowing green eyes. It watched Tobe curiously, and eyed the older cat with interest.

"Oh, Daine," Kel remarked when she saw the kitten looking at her new friend, "this cat helped me when I was fighting Blayce, and I still don't know his name." **(is the cat a she???)** Daine nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked aloud for the sakes of Kel and Tobe. After a pause, Daine translated. "He says his name is Kraken, because he is a veteran of war," she smiled, "and he also says he was happy to help you." Kel nodded her thanks.

"So do I get t' learn how t' talk to the animals?" Tobe blurted, not able to restrain his excitement. Daine laughed.

"I can't make any promises, but I suppose so."

"Maybe I should leave you two be. Do you want me to take Kraken?" she asked Tobe. He shook his head.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have him here while I'm working with Tobe. Misty here would like some company." She motioned to the kitten perched happily on her shoulder. Kel nodded and walked out of the room, closely followed by Jump and a handful of her sparrow friends.

"Kel!" Kel turned to see Dom running towards her.

"Hi Dom, what brings you around here? I thought you were leaving for Pirate's Swoop today." Her friend nodded.

"I am, but m'lord wants to see you." Kel followed her friend to Lord Raoul's quarters in the palace.

"Ah, Kel! How are you?" her former knight-master greeted her. She smiled as she was swept into an akward hug. Buri, his new wife, shook hands with Kel.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, yes of course. Now, you'll need your own housing, near the palace of course." He showed her the map of Tortall. "Here is where I've had your estate built." He showed her a point on the map. It was a lot of land, Kel noticed. She hoped she could repay him somehow.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Raoul shrugged.

"It was nothing really…" he chuckled. "Aside from that, I hear that the knights are to look over the new squires today. Would you like to come with me?" She accepted gratefully. She and Raoul walked to the dining hall, where the pages and new squires were serving breakfast. They sat down with Neal and Dom.

"Do you know if there are any girls here?" she asked them. Neal nodded.

"There are two," he answered.

"So, where's your little shadow?" Dom asked good-naturedly, referring to Tobe. Kel grinned.

"He's with Daine. Apparently she believes that he has some wild magic in him." One of the squires came toward them and offered them drinks. He smiled when Dom flipped a coin at him, and hurried off to show his friends.

"Are you going to take a squire?" Neal asked Dom.

"Possibly…"

After the meal, the four of them were seated as the squires sat near Lord Wyldon's replacement. He was a big man, and looked to be around 40. His muscular build and sharp gaze were intimidating.

"Welcome, gentlemen," the man bellowed; he noticed Kel, "…and ladies." Some of the squires giggled. "These are squires who would like to be taken by a knight-master," he paused, then caught himself, "or knight mistress." Kel noticed that Lady Alanna wasn't there. She decided to ask Raoul about it later. Maybe that was why this man was singling her out. She turned to see Neal unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. She sighed.

"Now," he continued, "Would Bartholomew of Elder please come forward." The boy rose and stood beside his teacher. He was a stocky child with cautious eyes that darted every which way. His mousy-brown hair was short, and was neatly combed.

"Bartholomew is the oldest of our squires here." He beckoned to a small boy who didn't look more than ten years old. He had blonde hair that was also combed neatly. He was lanky, and the breeches he wore looked two sizes too big for him. His green eyes were large in proportion to his face. "This is Marcus of Tasride, who is the youngest of our squires." Kel wondered why he was showing the oldest and youngest of the squires. _Tasride!_ She thought suddenly, _that must be Seafas' son!_ Seafas, was her friend and year mate from when she was a page. Neal too, seemed to have noticed their friend's name.

"Now, these two boys will show you what they have learned so far as a page." Murmurs rippled through the crowed. Wasn't it obvious that the young boy Marcus would be hurt? Kel watched curiously.

"Begin." Both of them armed with spears went through a series of attacks and blocks. Then, at their teacher's command, they began a real fight. Bartholomew's attacks were strong, but he wasn't very fast. Marcus jumped away from his opponent's barreling stabs with ease. The blonde boy jabbed, but Bartholomew blocked just in time. Bartholomew struck, and was blocked by Marcus, but the impact sent the small boy sprawling. Seeing an opening, the older boy lunged. Marcus rolled away and sprang up to attack. Marcus' aim faltered, but Bartholomew received a slice into his arm. Muttering curses, he ran at his year mate, holding his spear in front of him. Marcus ducked and hit Bartholomew's spear aside with his own, and rested the sharp point at his throat. Bartholomew swore loudly.

"Well done, both of you." Marcus joined the other squire's, receiving high-fives as he went to his seat. Lord Travr, who now held Lord Wyldon's position, sent a glowering Bartholomew to the palace healer Duke Baird. "Now, to present the squires. Their names will be called off by the position where they are sitting." Kel could see that this Lord Travr was still getting used to his new position.

"Trevor of Elm, Fredrik of Anchor…" the knight's voice droned on. "Mikal of Kennon…" Kel jumped. Kennon? _That can't be Cleon's son_ she thought in horror. Cleon had once been her boyfriend **(would you call it that???)** and they had been forced to separate by Cleon's mother. Kel put the subject at the back of her mind. "…and finally," Kel looked down the row to see two girls sitting together at the end, "Eleanor of Fairview and Lisle of Kennon." _Twins!_ Kel thought astounded. She had to admit Mikal and Lisle looked very much alike. So many people she knew were getting married…Neal had told her Yuki (her Yamani friend and Neal's wife) was expecting. She sighed.

"You will be able to see these squires in during training and meet them in person afterwards."

"Do you like any of these squires in particular?" Neal murmured in her ear. She shrugged.

"That Marcus boy is good…" she sighed.

"Ahh, you recognize Cleon's children," he said sympathetically.

"Yes. I'm not dwelling on it or anything, but I just can't believe…" He nodded

"What about you?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Well, if I take a squire I want to train them in the gift." She nodded.

"I think I might take that Carlos boy," commented Raoul. Kel excused herself and walked up to Daine's quarters to see how Tobe was doing. With Jump at her heels, and the sparrows Arrow and Nari perched on her shoulders she entered Daine's room.

"…that's it," she heard Daine's voice float to her ears, "very good!" The wild mage turned and greeted Kel.

"So? How goes it?" Tobe sprang to his feet and ran over to Kel. Jump leaped onto his young friend.

"I'm gonna learn how to heal animals, 'n' learned how ta talk to um today!" he told her. She smiled.

"Maybe you should try to teach him some grammar," she told Daine.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked solemnly. Kel chuckled.

"I was just joking." He looked relieved. "So, can you show me what you learned?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Can I try it wit' Jump?" he asked Daine hopefully. She nodded her approval.

"Jump! C'mere." The dog obeyed. Tobe sat down in front of his charge and closed his eyes. Deep in concentration, he reached out with his mind:

_"Jump?" _he tried to reach the dog.

"_So, you're one of the People now."_ Tobe stared at Jump. He had never expected such a knowledgeable response out of the dog.

"He says I'm one of the People now," Tobe translated finally. Daine nodded.

"I'd like to take him in as a squire of sorts. If you don't mind," she added to Kel. Kel shrugged.

"Would you like that Tobe?" The boy hesitated.

"Yes, but if that squire o' yours don't serve you right tell 'im ta come ta me. I'll teach 'im a thing or two." He held his fists up, making Daine and Kel laugh. Kraken meowed lazily from the couch. He was curled up with Misty, his new kitten friend. He rose slowly and stretched. He trotted over to Kel, and meowed loudly, demanding to be picked up. Misty imitated her new friend, padding over to Daine and mewing loudly. Daine laughed and picked the kitten up. She purred loudly in accomplishment. Kel left with the sparrows on her shoulder, Kraken in her arms, and Jump at her heels. She sighed as she closed the door. She was going to miss her young friend. So would Peachblossom… She shrugged off the sad feeling and walked to her quarters.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWERP!" Kel heard a bellow from up the hall. She turned to see the boy she recognized as Marcus racing down the hall. Behind him, the squire she recognized as Bartholomew, was lumbering after the smaller boy. Marcus turned a corner. Bartholomew grinned as he reached the entrance of the corridor.

"Dead end, hunh? Pity, you could have made a good squire – maybe to the lady knight!" he laughed hoarsely. Kel was deeply troubled by the squire's remark.

"I didn't mean t'…" the younger boy's voice trailed off. Two boys waltzed down the hall to stand by Bartholomew.

"No tricks this time, Marcus of Tasride." He motioned to the two boys on either side of him.

"Yeah," jeered one she didn't know, "we'll make it quick if ya don't struggle."

"Otherwise it'll be slow and easy," taunted another boy Kel didn't recognize.

"Let's get 'im!" Bartholomew bellowed. Kel, seeing trouble ran down the hall to the squabble.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" she said loudly. Bartholomew turned around and looked at Kel. Kel thanked Mithros for years of Yamani training. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"Aw, it was nuthin' miss," Bartholomew said innocently.

"Yeah," said another boy, "we was jus' horsin' around." Kel shook her head.

"From what I could gather, you were out to kill."

"Us?" said the third boy defensively, "we wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"What are your names? I know you, Bartholomew of Elder. And I know you Marcus of Tasride. Who are you two?"

"Nathan of L-lofren." The second boy with brown hair and green eyes stuttered.

"Lorenzo of Corus." The third boy was tall and lanky. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is useless. Pardon me, Lady Knight, but I would ask that you please leave us to our work. This does not concern you." Kel frowned.

"And if I said no?" she asked Bartholomew with the same sweetness.

"Well, m'lady, there are three of us and one of you – you'd be surprised at our strength."

"So, you're planning to fight me?" she asked amazed. Without a word, Bartholomew lunged for her.

**Ooooh, cliffie! Not a very good one, but hey, I try. OK, srry this chapter was so long, (and hopefully NOT boring) R&R!!!**


	3. Marcus of Tasride

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters (this is getting old.)_

**A/N: Ok, hope u guys liked this. PLEASE REVIEW! What does it take? Like 2 seconds!**

**horsiegurl: I'm glad u liked it**

**Sheyana: I thought Dom was always a knight…but if he wasn't he is now! **

**Unicornlady1: OMG, thanks for catching me there. Just for my sake and the reader's, I'm going to keep it how it is Maybe Cleon did have…u know….early. I dunno. Any ideas? I really want to keep it how it is….but I want to be it the correct time… It's a few years after the war to let u know. Umm…I'll think about it. Rlly srry for any confusion.**

**Ok, here we go!**

**Kel Takes on a Squire**

Lorenzo came running at her just after she dodged Bartholomew's blind charge.

"I'm really sorry about this, boys!" she cried over the chaos. She flipped Lorenzo over her back as he came at her. Nathan jumped over his friend onto her back. He yanked mercilessly at her short hair. She grunted and backed into the wall – hard. The boy yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She swung her leg, sending Lorenzo on his back, while Jump was growling menacingly at Nathan, daring him to get up. Bartholomew came at her again. He rammed into her. She was almost knocked over by his weight, but Jump bit his arm hard just in time. He fell down groaning. Nathan and Lorenzo, who had both recovered, came at her at once they came at her from either side. She suppressed a laugh as she stepped out from between them and they ran headlong into each other.

"No more games," came Bartholomew's growl. Kel turned to see him rise with a small dagger in his fist. Her hands flew to her hips, but she was unarmed. She looked for Jump, but he was unconcious. _Is he really going to kill me?_ she thought desperately.

"So, Lady Knight, any last words?" _Mithros! He's going to do me in!_ She prayed silently to the Black God for safe passage. She shifted into a defensive stance – she wasn't going without a fight.

"Isn't this sad?" Lorenzo said mockingly, "Three squires beating a knight."

"Not fairly," Kel muttered mildly. She kicked out suddenly, knocking the dagger onto the wall. She scooped it up quickly, just in time to knock Nathan off his feet. Seeing Kel was armed, they ran towards the hall. They were blocked by a tall figure.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a cool voice. The boys shuffled their feet.

"We weren't goin' anywhere," Nathan drawled.

"Yes, I'm sure." The man looked up at Kel, "I'm sorry for any trouble these boys caused you, and I will see that they are punished. He turned and walked briskly away. _Who was that?_ Kel asked herself as she inspected her small cuts and bruises. Jump had roused and seemed fine.

"Pardon, m'lady," came a small voice from behind her. Marcus looked at her nervously. "Thank you miss, but I better go, seein' as how I..."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, surprised, "Oh, oh yes. I'm fine." Kel was alarmed by a sudden squeak from his chest. A small black animal wriggled out from the boy's tunic and onto his shoulder, still squeaking indignantly. Jump folded his ears back. Kraken, who had disappeared in the squabble, was nowhere to be found The sparrows had gone before she had been attacked.

"I didn't mean…No I'm not…It wasn't my fault see I...no." Kel looked at Marcus curiously. He seemed to be talking to the ferret. It hopped of his shoulders and looked up at Kel. It cleared it's throat.

"Thank you, Mistress Kel, for rescuing my kit," it said importantly. Kel's eyes widened for a moment, but her Yamani cool soon wiped her face blank. Jump whined in confusion.

"What's your name, ferret?" she asked politely.

"I call her Ebony ," Marcus answered simply. **(Alanna and Daine have guardians, why shouldn't Marcus?) **Kel nodded in acknowledgement. She looked over Marcus again. He seemed even scrawnier up close. His puppy-dog eyes made him look years younger than he was.

"Do you have a knight-master Marcus of Tasride?" she asked slowly.

"No, miss."

"Did you have anyone in mind," she prodded carefully.

"No." Kel sighed at his blunt answers.

"Would you like to be my squire?" she asked. He didn't answer for a long while. The ferret had taken her place around his shoulders and was now squeaking to her "kit" as she had called him.

"No….I guess so...but they'll…it might...okay. Yes." Kel frowned.

"So you'll be my squire?" she asked.

"Yes." Kel smiled.

"Good. I plan to show you how you can beat a boy like Bartholomew."

"But I did. I beat him a when we were introduced…"

"I plan to teach you how to beat him even worse." Marcus' face lit up.

"Thank you!" he shouted as he jogged away. Kel smiled to herself. Bartholomew…It troubled her that she had let those boys almost kill her. _What happened back there?_ she asked herself,_ Did I go soft?_ she thought alarmed. She had never wanted to hurt the young squires, but they almost killed her. She shivered. Kel hoped they wouldn't think her a bad knight after this...

"Lady Kel." Kel's a sharp voice cut through Kel's thoughts. She turned to see none other than Lord Travr striding towards her.

"M'lord," she nodded respectfully.

"Is it true that you attacked three boys in this very hall?" he asked frankly, his dark eyes piercing through her.

"I think you are mistaken," she said evenly.

"Not according to them. They have bruises to prove their complaints."

"I see. You believe the words of three squires over that of a full knight?" she asked coolly. "Haven't they heard of the Code of Chivalry?" Travr scratched his chin.

"I think that the code is all very well," he said coldly, "but if they are attacked by a full knight, that is something to tell."_ What is Travr thinking?_ she asked herself, _He must be mad!_ Jump growled at the man in front of him, challenging him almost, to hurt his mistress.

"I would like you to stay away from my squires lady, and hope you haven't chosen any that I hold in favor," he said harshly. Startled by his open comment, she remained expressionless.

"Then I hope you don't favor Marcus of Tasride, for I have chosen him as my squire." The knight laughed coldly.

"Take the scrawny rat for all I care. He's nothing but trouble. That little pipsqueak beat my best pupil because Marcus," he said Marcus as if it was dung, "got lucky! I have reason to believe he used magic." Kel was outraged by this man's insensitive responses.

"Good day to you." She turned on her heel and left, followed closely by Jump.

**Ok, really weak chapter, but it's going somewhere, so RR. Do you think Travr's attitude is reasonable? **


	4. Noises in the Night

_I don't own and TP characters…u know the drill_

**A/N: srry this took me sooo long to get out..I've been working on other things at the same time. Hopefully u still like it!**

**Sheyana: Travr is still conservative – and won't accept Kel even grudgingly**

**nothing else worked: I'm glad u like it, and Lord Travr is my own character. He's in the same position as Lord Wyldon was. **

**THANX 4 U'RE REVEIWS!**

**Also, just so u know, I might change a few things…like I changed how the knights inspect the squires.**

**Here goes.**

**Kel Takes a Squire**

Kel woke to a loud noise. Jump growled savagely. It was the middle of the night, and Kel was in no hurry to get up. Kraken leapt on her, claws outstretched, meowing.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she yawned. As fast as her tired, protesting limbs would allow her, she put on some clothes, grabbed her glaive, and ran into the hall, closely followed by Jump, Kraken, and the sparrows. She looked down the long corridors. No one was in sight. As quietly as she could, she crept down the hall. Jump sniffed loudly.

"Shh!" she said sharply.

"….It was probably nothing…I insist that…oh….if you're sure…still I believe that….alright…you may go." Kel frowned. Was that Lord Travr speaking? She whispered instructions to Arrow. He flew of silently. Kel crouched, tensely stroking Jump's fur. Kraken jumped onto her back and draped himself over her shoulders, his big eyes wide. His ears twitched back and forth in different directions.

Arrow returned shortly. He didn't circle, which meant the speaker wasn't a friend. Footsteps approached her. Before she could make a move to leave, a voice behind her rang in her ears.

"A little late for you to be wandering out, isn't it? Now what would a knight such as yourself be doing roaming the halls…armed? Normally, knights try to set an example for the squires and pages here. But of course, the rules don't apply to you." Kel glared at Lord Travr.

"If it's so strange that I should be up, what are you doing here yourself?"

"Didn't anyone inform you? I patrol the halls every now and then, when I feel something is….out of place. You have no reason to be out here."

"Actually, I believe she does." Kel recognized the voice as Raoul's. _Thank Mithros!_ Kel thought, relieved. Travr turned and strolled away in a huff.

"Thank you so much!"

"Of course. What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I heard a noise…" she began.

"Oh good, we can hunt this night prowler together!" Kel smiled. She and her former knight-master strolled down the halls in the dark.

"I heard Travr talking to someone when I came out to investigate that noise. He seemed to be arguing with someone about something, but gave in.

"Really," Raoul mused. Kel nodded.

"HELP!" a loud scream pierced the night. Kel jumped.

"Who…"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kel and Raoul ran towards the noise. They looked up to see a boy running towards the castle.

"What is it?" called Raoul.

"They took it…" he breathed heavily, "I tried to stop them but…" and he dropped to the ground. Kel gasped. There was an arrow in the boy's back.

"I'll get help!" Raoul yelled as he ran inside. Kel stood, frozen in place.

"What have you done?" asked a voice behind her. Lord Travr stood there, looking her over.

"I did nothing, my lord. We heard the shouting and came out to investigate. The next thing we knew, he was dead."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, my apologies, I was here with Raoul."

"I see. Well, I will have to ask you to leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because, you being here brings disruption to my students. Some experience more….drastic consequences being around you," he said, looking at the boy.

"You think I killed him?"

**Alright, srry this is so short, (maybe it's lame, dunno) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
